Harry Potter and the Brood Warrior
by Lord Ru of Kato
Summary: I thought this would be a good idea and tried looking for one, but didn't find one, so... For those that have played Breath of Fire Three and wonder about what happens after the game this is one take on it. Will be HHr and RyuNina
1. Default Chapter

I hear by being of sound mind and body give no claim to ether Harry  
  
Potter or the Breath of Fire series. If you don?t believe me I have  
  
full right to think you a moron. And I take that right now. (If you  
  
believe me skip the next part.)  
  
You are a giant MORON!!!! =P  
  
That said continue on with the story.  
  
Ryu?s Requirements  
  
Inside the throne room of a castle we see a young man kneeling in  
  
front of the king and queen. He has shoulder length sky blue hair. As  
  
we see his face he seems nervous. ?So you have proposed to our  
  
daughter?? The king asked in a cold tone. The man winces, but replied.  
  
?Yes, Your Majesty. I wish to marry your daughter.? replied the young  
  
man. When he looked up he could see an equally nervous look on the  
  
princesses face from her hiding place behind the royal couple. To his  
  
relief, somewhat anyway, the queen was hiding a soft smile from her  
  
husband. ?Your Majesties, I will do anything you require of me to allow  
  
this marriage.? The man said.  
  
?Very well you are to learn magic from a school of my choosing.   
  
After you have graduated, then we will discuses the dowry.? The man was  
  
careful to keep his excitement hidden but the princess was not. ?I  
  
agree with your condition. Now I ask if you will allow one of the  
  
traditions from my tribe to also occur?? the man asked. ?And what  
  
would that be?? the king asked coldly. ?It is tradition in my tribe  
  
for an engaged couple to spend their engagement together. Under the  
  
same roof. Usually of the daughter?s family.? the man replied. Before  
  
the King could answer the queen interrupted. ?That will be fine young  
  
man.? ?But, Dear?? The king starts. ?No but, he has agreed to our  
  
terms we can allow his. They will respect our laws and traditions,  
  
won?t you.? The man nods his head after swallowing nervously, and the  
  
queen continued. ?They will also be supervised at all times, so nothing  
  
will happen.? ?Fine, your request is granted. The royal couple ignore  
  
the stifled squeal behind them as the man smiles slightly.  
  
You are to attend this school.? The king said as he handed the man a  
  
name and address. ?As you command, Majesty.? The man replied. After he  
  
has left and the princess has snuck off the king turned to his queen and  
  
asked. ?Are you sure about this.? ?Yes dear he loves her very much and  
  
she loves him, too. He will take good care of her.? She replied. ?If  
  
you say so dear. I just wish he wasn?t a dragon.? The king said with a sigh.  
  
In the hallway we see that the young man is very happy with  
  
himself. His green eyes are shining and he is almost skipping whistling  
  
a happy song. And he happily grabs the princess around the waist and  
  
spins her as she runs to him. She laughs and cries at the same time in  
  
her joy.(I just realized, I?m turning into a sap! Gota love it.:D) ?This  
  
is great Nina we can get married after all.? The man says to the girl  
  
in his arms. ?Yes it is and all you have to do is graduate from that  
  
school. Your healing magic should help a lot there.? She replied.   
  
?And your company will help more.? He said smiling at her. She blushes  
  
lightly and giggles at him. ?Oh be quiet your embarrassing me. I?m  
  
really glad my parents agreed with you.? ?Me too.? the man replies as  
  
he reads the information. Suddenly he growls and crushes the paper.   
  
?What?s wrong Ryu?? Nina asks. ?Damn your father, he had to pick a  
  
school from another realm. Sure it?s easy to get written information  
  
and small objects though, but I?ll have to change into one of my  
  
stronger forms just to generate a portal to get there. We wouldn?t be  
  
able to get back until the year is over. And that?s if we?re even  
  
accepted. He knew this that?s why he picked this one.?  
  
Nina looks at him puzzled and he hands her the paper. When she  
  
finishes it she smiles at him. ?Well I have a way to get us in. Though  
  
we might have to take Rei with us.? ?What? Why?? Ryu asks. ?Well they  
  
are from another world they won?t know about us so we could offer to let  
  
the students study us some in exchange for scholarships.? Nina  
  
replies. ?Are you sure your willing to do that Nina?? Ryu asks  
  
worriedly. ?Of course, silly, it has to be done. Now all you have to  
  
do is convince Rei to come too.? Ryu groans at that point. ?Right I?ll  
  
go see him in the morning.? He said.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After three weeks of begging Rei and finally resorting to asking  
  
Momo, their scientist friend, for help everyone was ready to go. ?Ok,  
  
everyone make sure you have everything you need. Once we get there we  
  
can?t come back for about 10 months.? Ryu said to everyone. ?Ya-ya  
  
were ready. You sure that you want this as a wedding gift Ryu?? asked  
  
a Man that held a stunning resemblance to a bi-pedal tiger. ?Yes, Rei  
  
your help might be just what we need to get in. And you?ll get free  
  
food for the trip.? Ryu replied. Rei just smiled a big toothy smile at  
  
that.  
  
?Ok, everyone step back this will take a lot of power.? Ryu  
  
stated. Everyone moved away from him as he started to glow. After a  
  
few seconds he let out an inhuman scream as he was bathed in a dark  
  
light. (Yes I know it doesn?t make any sense, but play the game and then  
  
you?ll understand.) When the light subsided Ryu appeared to have grown  
  
18 in., taken on a scaly complexion and grown Draconic wings from his  
  
back. His entire body seams to be plated with gold. (Tell me if I got  
  
this wrong.) ?Wow, Myrmidon, he wasn?t kidding. That?s one of his  
  
strongest forms.? Momo stated from beside Rei. Ryu turned towards the  
  
teleporter and concentrated. Suddenly it activated and he motioned  
  
everyone through. After the last person was through he stepped in and  
  
vanished. Afterwards the machine hummed down to inactivity.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Hogwarts school-grounds)  
  
Prof. Dumbledore was sitting in his office contemplating the  
  
upcoming school year. Suddenly he senses a huge build-up of magical  
  
energy around Hagrid?s hut. After he recovers from his shock he runs  
  
outside where he meets Prof. McGonagall. ?Do you know what?s going on,  
  
Albus?? McGonagall asked. ?No, Minerva, I don?t. We should hurry, it  
  
might go after Hagrid.? Stated Dumbledore. When the two profs. Run of  
  
to the back of the school. Upon reaching Hagrid?s hut they find a  
  
strange group of people waiting for them, just outside of a magical portal.  
  
One appears to be a teenage girl, with blond hair and green eyes.   
  
She appears to be 15 or 16 years old. She would appear normal except  
  
for the pure white wings on he back. The next was a very muscular and  
  
very furry man. This man appeared to have a wild animal aura about  
  
him. Slightly be hind the beast-man was another woman who looked around  
  
23 years of age with bright red hair and a big fluffy hat. What drew  
  
the most attention was the strange draconic looking creature that  
  
appeared right after the profs. had arrived. The young girl was the  
  
first to speak.  
  
?Ryu change back your freighting the locals.? The blond scolded  
  
lightly. At this the creature shrugs, and his shape alters to that of a  
  
young man about the girls age. ?Sorry Nina, but I just got though and I  
  
wanted to make sure it was safe.? The boy now known as Ryu replied.   
  
?Sorry about that, sir, ma?am.? The girl, Nina, said bowing to  
  
Dumbledore and McGonagall. ?No problem young one. May I ask, what you  
  
and your friends are doing here and how you happened to get here as  
  
well.? Dumbledore asked kindly. ?Ryu you can handle that one.? Nina  
  
turned to Ryu. ?Ok. Well, as you?ve heard my name is Ryu. I am  
  
looking for a magical school that should be near here. I have to  
  
graduate from it in order for Nina?s father to allow us to get married.   
  
As to how we got here. That took a lot of power on my part and I am  
  
very tired. If you could let us rest and perhaps eat some food I will  
  
tell you more about it.? Ryu said to an awestruck Dumbledore. ?Hum.   
  
This is the only school, magical or otherwise for several hundred  
  
miles. And yes we will allow you and your friends to eat and rest. We  
  
shale see about attending the school tomorrow after you tell us how you  
  
arrived. Please, follow me.?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Dumbledore leads the group into the castle everyone can not help  
  
but bee amazed at the wonders set out before them. ?Wow, look you can  
  
see the sky though the roof.? Nina exclaimed giggling like a  
  
schoolgirl. ?Yes it is amazing. Hey maybe we can do this to our room  
  
after were married.? Ryu offered. ?Now, eat all you want. I must  
  
gather the rest of the teaching staff. I will return in a half hour.?   
  
Dumbledore said as he left though a small door at the back of the hall.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
?So your telling me they have come from a different world?? Snape  
  
asked Dumbledore. ?Yes Severus, I watched the last one leave the  
  
portal. He told me that it required a enormous amount of power and that  
  
both him and the winged girl wanted to attend this school. Now if  
  
everyone will follow me we will meet them.? With that Dumbledore turned  
  
to lead the profs. up to the great hall. ?Hello. I have brought the  
  
rest of the teaching staff to meet you. Now normally we approach the  
  
prospective students for Hogwarts. So are you sure you have enough  
  
magical potential to attend at sixth year level?? Dumbledore asked.   
  
?Well, Nina has been trained since she was?? ?Six, Ryu.? ?right six  
  
years old and her clan is naturally magically inclined. I know healing  
  
magic, but very little else. Her father wanted me to learn from a  
  
prestigious academy. I think he picked this one because he though I  
  
wouldn?t be able to attend since it is on another world.? Ryu explained.  
  
?Alright and how did you get to this world than?? Asked Snape in  
  
his ?you are an idiot, and I don?t believe you? voice. ?Well my clan is  
  
able to harness unfathomable power, but only for a extremely brief  
  
period of time. If you want a demonstration it will have to wait. I?m  
  
too exhausted from creating that portal right now.? Ryu said. ?Ok fine  
  
than, what will you do for money you obviously have none. The tuition  
  
here is very high.? Snape said. ?That?s no problem we brought some  
  
trade goods, magical arms and armor as well as several hundred thousand  
  
of our gold coins. We are also willing to offer services like your  
  
students being able to study us. We can grantee you have never seen the  
  
likes of us before.? Ryu counters. ?I can?t see how you are any  
  
different than me.? Snape snaps at Ryu. ?Wait till tomorrow and than  
  
judge.? Nina said with a slight smirk. ?Very well follow me to your  
  
quarters. We will meet at the Quidditch Field at noon tomorrow. Good  
  
night everyone.?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day at noon everyone is outside at the filed. ?Now, boy  
  
show me why you are so different from any thing I?ve ever seen.? Snape  
  
scowled at Ryu. ?Lets get both me and you Rei that way its less strain,  
  
ok?? Ryu asks Rei. ?Right, you first just don?t hurt me too much.?   
  
?Ok everyone back up this is going to be dangerous. Flame Warrior.?   
  
Ryu said with the last being directed towards Rei. As everyone backs up  
  
Ryu starts to glow. After a few seconds he screams an inhuman scream of  
  
pain as he is engulfed in a hemi-sphere of black light. (Oxy-morons  
  
anyone) When clears in Ryu?s place is a creature right out of legend.   
  
It appeared to be a demon wings, tail, and all. It than turned towards  
  
Rei and nodded. Rei nodded back and clenched his head while kneeling  
  
down. After another inhuman scream Rei had turned into a hugely  
  
muscular tiger. The bad thing was where the Demon still showed  
  
intelligence the tiger did not.  
  
?Now everyone don?t move and let Ryu calm Rei down.? Nina said to  
  
everyone. ?Be ready Momo, just incase.? The Older woman nodded and  
  
pulled out a bazooka like contraption. Everyone stared as the demon and  
  
the tiger moved around the field and fought. Despite the huge size  
  
difference the demon appeared to be winning. Finally the demon hit the  
  
tiger on the head hard enough to knock it unconscious. As it hit the  
  
ground it reverted back into the young man from before. ?Well that was  
  
interesting. Do you have enough strength to turn into a stronger form  
  
still, Ryu?? Nina asked. Hearing her voice the demon turned back into  
  
the blue-haired boy. ?Yes I have enough to become Kaiser for about a  
  
minute, but after that I?ll need help back to bed.? Ryu replied slyly  
  
as Nina blushed at his incentive. ?That was truly amazing young man.   
  
You were correct in assuming we have not see the likes of you before.?   
  
Dumbledore said as he and the other profs. walked forward. ?That was  
  
one of my weaker forms. I?m sure your world has dragons correct?? At  
  
Dumbledore?s nod and Hagrid?s grin he smiles. ?Now I will show you my  
  
strongest form. Please do not fear I have complete control of it. Also  
  
take Rei with you, please. After every one is at a safe distance Ryu  
  
goes though the same transformation as before. After the light everyone  
  
gaps in aww at the Gigantic Dragon before them. The sheer size of it is  
  
staggering. It is half as big as the castle as gives off a magical aura  
  
strong enough to stagger most of the people there. What surprises them  
  
more is when it beckons them closer. Soon it reverts back into Ryu, who  
  
collapses. Nina runs out to him and holds him while he sleeps.  
  
?What happened to him?? Asks Madam Pompfry. (sp please) ?He ran  
  
out of mana he will be fine after a short nap.? Momo replied walking up  
  
behind her. ?What?s mana?? Pompfry asked Momo. ?It is the total  
  
amount of magical energy a person can expend before they collapse.?   
  
Momo replied. ?Is this enough for a scholarship Professor?? Asked  
  
Nina. ?Yes, you are very welcomed to study here. I will arrange for  
  
someone to take you to Diagon Alley to get your supplies. You will go  
  
in one week.? Dumbledore explained to her. ?Thank you professor.?   
  
Nina said than turned back to Ryu.  
  
Well tell me what you think. Just so you know this will have plenty of  
  
HP character interaction. Thank you all for support and correcting me  
  
on anything I got wrong. Till next time. Meow. 


	2. Chp 2

Hi Hi. Just got this idea in my head and I couldn?t help but start this  
  
fic. So here it is dedicated to all you BoF3 and HP fans out there.   
  
Enjoy. This happens after the BoF3 game and during the 6th year at  
  
Hogwarts. Sorry about the strange gramer marks still trying to fix them.  
  
I here by claim no ownership of either the Breath of Fire series of the  
  
Harry Potter books. Though I do wish I had Ryu?s Dragon abilities.  
  
::Smiles::  
  
The Meeting of Heroes.  
  
As light comes over the city of London we pan out to one of its  
  
suburban districts. Inside a neatly kept house, with a neatly kept  
  
lawn, in a neatly kept neighborhood. (who sick of this yet.) We see a  
  
young boy about 16 years of age waking up. :Yawn: Harry Potter wakes up  
  
to see a large barn owl sitting on his bed frame. ?Good morning. You  
  
must have my school list ad O.W.L.s.? He said as he takes the package  
  
from it. Inside he finds his supply list his O.W.L. results (18 by the  
  
way) and another letter from Dumbledore himself.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
We have a new student we wish you to help collect supplies with  
  
you. He will be starting in your year. From what he has told us he has  
  
suffered as much as you have. We want you to make him feel welcomed.   
  
He will meet you in a ministry car out side your Uncle?s house in 6 days  
  
at noon. You and your friends from the ministry event will all be  
  
staying at the order headquarters for the rest of the holidays so be  
  
prepared. Once you get to Diagon Alley Miss Granger and a new female  
  
student will join you. I also apologize for my actions over the last  
  
term and offer you a full membership into the order. This student is  
  
your first assignment. Should Voldemort get him our world is lost.   
  
Guard him and let him guard you.  
  
Dumbledore.  
  
Harry stared at the letter with mixed emotions. Part of him was  
  
upset that he was being guarded, especially by someone he did not know,  
  
but was also happy that Dumbledore was giving him an important  
  
assignment for the order. After thinking about it for a few minutes  
  
Harry stood and went to inform his family that he would be leaving in  
  
six days.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After some quick planning (via owl post) Harry, Ron, and Hermione  
  
had agreed to meet out side of Gringotts bank before they started there  
  
shopping spree. Harry had just woken up when his Uncle rushed into his  
  
room telling him some of his friends wanted to see him. Harry had to  
  
suppress his laughter at his uncle?s pale face and trembling knees.   
  
Looking at his clock Harry tried to understand why they were four hours  
  
early. After he had dressed Harry proceeded down the Stairs to see who  
  
it was.  
  
In the doorway he saw Tonks and a boy about his age with Blue hair that  
  
clashed with her neon pink. ?His ya Harry, how ya doing?? Tonks  
  
asked. ?Good. Who is that?? Harry asked pointing at the blue haired  
  
boy. ?Oh this is Ryu, he?s the one your going to show around. He  
  
wanted to get to know you before you left. Well I got to go. The  
  
ministry car will still be here at noon. So be ready. Goodbye Harry.?   
  
Tonks said as she left.  
  
Harry just stared after her as Ryu looked around the house. ?Hello,  
  
Harry I presume. My name is Ryu, as you heard, I will be joining you  
  
class and was told you would help me gather my supplies.? Ryu said to  
  
break Harry from his stun. ?Oh, right, yes I?m Harry Potter, Pleased to  
  
meet you. Follow me to my room, and I guess we?ll get to know each  
  
other.? Harry replied as he walked up the stairs. Ryu shrugged and  
  
followed him. After learning several things about each other and Harry  
  
teaching Ryu some things about the wizarding world, noon rolled around  
  
and our two heroes hauled Harry?s stuff to the waiting ministry car.  
  
After a 45 min drive the car pulled up the Leaky Caldron. ?Here we  
  
are. Diagon Alley is though here.? Harry explained to Ryu as they  
  
moved though the tavern. ?Good day Harry.? Tom the bar keep said. ?Hi  
  
Tom. Just taking this guy to buy his supplies.? Harry replied. Harry  
  
and Ryu walked out back. ?Are you sure this is the right way Harry??   
  
Ryu asked. ?Yes, just watch.? Harry said. With that Harry taped the  
  
wall with his wand and the bricks reformed themselves into a arching  
  
doorway. ?Very impressive, No?? Harry asked an astonished Ryu. ?Yes,  
  
so where to now?? Ryu replied. ?First to Gringotts to change your  
  
money over, and to meet with my friend Hermione.? Harry said as he  
  
started to walk off. ?Ok, lead the way.? Ryu said as he started after  
  
Harry.  
  
?So what is it like were your from.? Harry asked after they reached  
  
Gringotts. ?Smaller cities and lots more forests. A lot of strange  
  
creatures and most of our mages practice offensive magic only.? Ryu  
  
replied. ?Wow, so how much magic do you know?? Harry asked. ?I know  
  
only healing magic and than my racial magic.? Ryu replied. ?That?s  
  
nice. So you be learning practical magic. It can come in handy.?   
  
Harry said.  
  
At this point Harry sees over Ryu?s shoulder a very familiar girl  
  
talking with another familiar boy. The strange thing is the blond girl  
  
in the over large cloak with them. ?There?s Hermione and Ron, but who  
  
is the girl with them?? Harry asked himself. ?That?s Nina the person  
  
I?m here with. Guess one trip will be enough.? Ryu said as he started  
  
to walk towards the girls and boy. ?Hey wait up.? Harry shouted as he  
  
ran after him.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Nina were talking as they walked towards  
  
Gringotts when suddenly Nina is picked up with a scream. Hermione and  
  
Ron tuned to se a tall boy with blue hair swinging her around in  
  
circles. Ron mistaking her now laughs for cries of distress charges the  
  
boy attacking (in his world) his new friend. ?Ahhh?Don?t worry Nina  
  
I?ll save you.? He shouts. ?Umph.? The boy said as he is tackled by  
  
Ron. Nina after recovering her balance laughs at the two of them. Ryu  
  
had turned Ron?s tackle into a counter throw and now had him pinned with  
  
his right foot near the vicinity of his left ear. ?That is the funniest  
  
thing I?ve ever seen Ron.? Harry said laughing as he walked over to the  
  
group.  
  
?Harry, who is this boy?? Ron moaned from the ground. ?This is Ryu  
  
one of the two exchange students we told you about and I guess this is  
  
the other one? And I guess you would be Nina?? Harry said. ?Yes I am,  
  
and Ryu let him up.? Nina said with a little laugh. ?Alright Nina. I  
  
guess we should move on to the bank an set up an account, huh Nina??   
  
Ryu asked. Nina nodded and started to walk with Ryu to the bank.  
  
Harry and Ron rode down to Harry?s vault. While Hermione showed   
  
Ryu and Nina how to exchange money. The next stop was Madam Malkin?s  
  
Robes for All Occasions. ?Ok, dearies follow me and we?ll get you?re  
  
measurements.? an attendant said to Ryu and Nina. After twenty minutes  
  
and one loud ?Oh, My? from the seamstress Ryu and Nina reappeared and  
  
were instructed to return in three hours for there robes. ?Ok, where to  
  
now?? Nina asked Hermione. ?Next we?ll go get our books.? Hermione  
  
said happily. Ron and Harry just groaned. ?Well that well just have to  
  
get some extra ones for Momo than.? Nina responded, and Ryu groaned.  
  
After 2 and a half hours and Harry physically removing Hermione from  
  
the bookstore the group moved on to Ollivander?s shop for their wands.   
  
?You think he can make special wands for us if we give him the  
  
materials?? Ryu asked as they walked into the shop. ?Why sure I can,  
  
but if you want them to work you must give me high quality materials and  
  
cores that are compatible with you.? Mr. Ollivander replied appearing  
  
out of nowhere. ?Ok here.? Ryu said as he handed two small branches of  
  
wood, some white feathers, and a brown pouch to him. ?Now make the  
  
lengths what you think necessary but the cores must be two thirds of one  
  
material and one third the other. You can?t make mistakes everything  
  
there is extremely rare.? Ryu explained. ?Yes, this really is  
  
magnificent stuff. Which wand gets how much of each material??   
  
Ollivander asked. ?Mine will have two thirds feathers and one third of  
  
those dragon heart strings. Nina?s will be the opposite.? Ryu  
  
clarified. Mr. Ollivander nodded and took measurements of both of their  
  
arms.  
  
?They will be ready in two weeks. Send an owl to receive them.?   
  
Mr. Ollivander said as everyone walked away. ?Well, all that?s left is  
  
a pet for each of you. You can have a owl, cat, or any other small  
  
animal.? Ron stated. ?That?s nice.? Ryu stated, and than turned to  
  
Nina. ?Maybe you should get something I?ve already got something and I  
  
don?t think he would like me to get something else.? ?What do you have  
  
than?? Hermione asked Ryu who grinned mischievously. ?A tiger.? was  
  
the smooth reply. Everyone laughed at the seemingly joke.  
  
Please tell me what you think about it I accept all input flame or  
  
otherwise. If you must flame please do so constructively. A poorly  
  
shaded hate letter is not constructive so unless the flame is more than  
  
five sentences don?t bother. Oh, and. I. Hate. Your. Story. Is not  
  
four sentences just so you know. ::Smiles:: All pointless Flamers are  
  
not appreciated. Thank You. 


End file.
